knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Džanan Buljugbaša i Rakocija (Zagorje)
Junačke pjesme 0001 Dva vezira zimu zimovala 0002 U Otoci niže Temišvara, 0003 Avdi Paša, Seidija s njime. 0004 Avdi Paša zemljom upravljaše, 0005 Seidija muhafezu čuva 0006 S dvan’est hiljad ubojite vojske. 0007 A kad zime polovina bila, 0008 Navalila od Erdelja raja 0009 I pred njima dva careva kneza, 0010 Vukašine i knez Tomašine. 0011 Kako došli, odmah procviljeli: 0012 „Aman, aman, dva carska vezira, 0013 Što durasmo više ne moremo 0014 Od zuluma i od zulumćara, 0015 Od đidije Rakocije kralja! 0016 Često digne ubojitu vojsku, 0017 Pa udari nama do Erdelja, 0018 Odvede nam konja za jahanja, 0019 I otjera vola od oranja, 0020 Još otjera krave od telaca, 0021 I bijele ovce od janjaca, 0022 Pos’ječe nam momka za ženidbu, 0023 A odvede curu kukavicu, 0024 Kukavicu curu na udaju. 0025 Stoji buka nejakih telaca, 0026 Stoji bleka malenih janjaca 0027 Kuknjavina starijeh majaka, 0028 Od jada se slušati ne može. 0029 Jedna raja, a dva gospodara: 0030 Viš’ mi ’vako živjet ne moremo. 0031 Ja amanu gledajte dermana, 0032 Skinite nam Rakociju s vrata, 0033 Ja nam dajte budžak zemlje prazne 0034 Gdje s možemo tužni iseliti, 0035 A starinu svoju ostaviti; 0036 Ja l’ ćemo se odmetnuti listom, 0037 Osjeć carske groše i harače, 0038 A na cara pušku okrenuti, 0039 Rakoc’ji se kralju pokloniti, 0040 Da ne tare po Erdelju naske.” 0041 Kad to čula dva carska vezira, 0042 Šta govori od Erdelja raja, 0043 I pred njima dva careva kneza 0044 Ovako su njima govorili: 0045 „Sabur malo od Erdelja rajo, 0046 Pisaćemo Rakociji kralju, 0047 Nek se vaske i Erdelja prođe, 0048 Nek na miru ne zameće kavgu. 0049 Ako l’ s’ vaske okaniti ne će, 0050 Car s kraljevstvom njeg će rastaviti.” 0051 Muči raja ko zelena trava, 0052 Pa se jadna do Erdelja vrati, 0053 I pred njima dva careva kneza. 0054 Ondar paše v’jeću učinile, 0055 A po v’jeći namu načinile, 0056 Opremili Rakociji kralju: 0057 „Čuješ naske Rakocija kralje! 0058 Ti se vraga i Erdelja prođi, 0059 Ne tari nam po Erdelju raje, 0060 Jer je nama raja dodijala, 0061 Sve tužeći i na te plačući, 0062 Da si njima dodijao ljuto, 0063 Da ih tareš po Erdelju često, 0064 S’ječeš momke, a vodiš djevojke, 0065 Odgoniš im krave od telaca 0066 I bijele ovce od janjaca, 0067 I odvodiš konje od jahanja, 0068 I volove njima od oranja. 0069 Ako li se okaniti ne ćeš, 0070 Krvav ćemo mahzar načiniti, 0071 I u Stambol caru opremiti. 0072 Car će nama silnu poslat vojsku, 0073 Sa gradova od boja topove, 0074 Uz topove kuvet i džebhanu, 0075 I uz vojsku tajin i zahiru 0076 Kad nam vojska Temišvaru siđe, 0077 I mi ćemo našu jamit vojsku, 0078 Na Erdelju preći među carsku, 0079 I na tvoju zemlju udariti, 0080 Sa stolice tebe pokrenuti, 0081 Goniti te do Jabuke mlade, 0082 A otale do Jabuke stare, 0083 Pa otale do Karalimana, 0084 Do Limana i mora sinjega, 0085 U sinje te more potopiti, 0086 Oli tebe živa uhvatiti, 0087 Na peškeš te caru otpremiti. 0088 Car će tebe u zindan metnuti, 0089 Nikad žarkog sunca vidjet ne ćeš, 0090 Nikad sunca a nikad mjeseca, 0091 Kamo l’ ljeta i bijela dana.” 0092 A kad nama sitna dolazila 0093 Rakociji na bijele ruke, 0094 I vidio šta mu sitna piše, 0095 Odmah sitan mandat načinio. 0096 U Otoku pašam’ opremio, 0097 U mandatu ’vako govorio: 0098 „Avdi paša i ti Seidija, 0099 Ja sam knjigu vašu razumio, 0100 I vidio da ste poludjeli. 0101 Ne bojim se cara od Stambola, 0102 Ni njegove silovite vojske, 0103 Ni vas, paše, ni drugih vezira. 0104 Koga sam se do danas plašio, 0105 Toga danas u Stambolu nema, 0106 Što kod cara ima poglavica, 0107 To su danas moji prijatelji. 0108 Nego čujte, dva carska vezira, 0109 Ne recite, da je prijevara: 0110 Dok nam ljeto, Đurđev danak dođe, 0111 Ja ću sedam podignuti kralja 0112 I Milicu najjaču kraljicu. 0113 Kad izvedem vojsku na tromeđu, 0114 Tud’jer među carsku hoću preći, 0115 I na Erdelj vama udariti, 0116 Uhvatiti vam dvan’est hiljad raje, 0117 Polovinu metnut u soldate, 0118 Polovini kazme dohvatiti, 0119 Nek pred vojskom trape meterize, 0120 Pa otalen proturiti vojsku 0121 Pod Temišvar, na polje Orlovo, 0122 Tuj oplesti od boja koševe, 0123 Na koševe metnuti topove, 0124 Iz topova vaš Temišvar tući, 0125 Dok porušim kule i bedeme, 0126 I prihvatim vašeg Temišvara, 0127 Vas dvojicu živih uhvatiti, 0128 Na svake vas muke udarati, 0129 Dok puštate na mukama duše; 0130 Te otalen proturiti vojsku, 0131 Vojsku vodit a topove vući 0132 Redom carske sve gradove tući, 0133 Prihvatiti Tulču i Hameda, 0134 Ibraila i grada Smaila, 0135 I prihvatit Bender i Hotina 0136 I Oziju nasred carevine; 0137 To su ključi od vašeg Stambola 0138 Od Bukreša do Dunava doći, 0139 Na Dunavu tumbas preturiti, 0140 Na tumbasu vojsku prevoditi; 0141 Dok ja zemlju Rumeniju pređem, 0142 Tude svoju vojsku osidriti, 0143 A sićani mandat načiniti, 0144 Spremiti ga do Stambola grada, 0145 Do vašega cara al’ Osmana, 0146 Neka care prtlja iz Stambola, 0147 Neka zemlji ide Arabiji, 0148 Nek on ide Meći i Medini. 0149 Oklena su postanuli Turci, 0150 I koje je Turska djedovina, 0151 A Stambol je moja djedovina, 0152 Djedovina Konstantinovina. 0153 Konstantin je Stambol načinio. 0154 Pr’jevarom ga Turci prihvatili, 0155 Konstantina cara pogubili” — 0156 Kad vezirim’ taki mandat dođe, 0157 I vidješe dva vezira carska, 0158 Šta im mandat Rakocijin kaže, 0159 Po mandatu pismo načinili, 0160 I uz pismo mandat priložili, 0161 Te u Stambol caru opremili. 0162 Pismo došlo muhur sahibiji 0163 I sa pismom mandat Rakocijin. 0164 Pismo sakri muhur sahibija 0165 Pismo sakri, a caru ne kaza. 0166 Za tim malo povremilo vr’jeme, 0167 Dok se ljuta zima prelomila, 0168 Premaljeće toplo promolilo. 0169 Opremi se Rakocija kralje, 0170 Pravo ide zenđil Petrisburgu, 0171 Do Milice moskovske kraljice. 0172 Kraljici se smjerno poklonio, 0173 I ’vako je l’jepo zamolio: 0174 „Majko naša moskovska kraljice! 0175 Već su nama dodijali Turci, 0176 Mnogu zamlju našu prihvatili, 0177 I sibijan na zor isturčili, 0178 Sve prvljence naše isijekli 0179 Od Stambola do b’jela Budima, 0180 Što god ih je po gradovim’ bilo. 0181 Sad je vr’jeme mila majko naša 0182 Vojsku dignut, s Turcim ratovati, 0183 Od njih zemlju našu povratiti 0184 Još ću ići Beču bijelomu, 0185 U Francesku i zemlju Inglesku 0186 I zenđiloj zemlji Italiji; 0187 Još ću kralju alemanskom doći, 0188 Svakom redom poljubiti ruku, 0189 I svakoga l’jepo zamoliti, 0190 Da zajedno podignemo vojsku, 0191 Da zajedno s Turcim ratujemo, 0192 Iz Evrope njihe istjeramo, 0193 Kraljevine stare ispravimo.” 0194 Ondar veli moskovska kraljica: 0195 „Be aferim Rakocija kralje, 0196 Kad si tertib taki učinio, 0197 I meni se jesi potežio, 0198 Ja ću vojsku svoju podignuti 0199 I zajedno s tobom vojevati. 0200 Ne će li nam Bog pomoći jaki, 0201 Da mi tursku silu salomimo, 0202 Iz Evrope njihe istjeramo 0203 Nego sine, Rakocija kralje, 0204 Pođi Beču a pođi Londonu, 0205 I Parizu franceskome gradu, 0206 Pođi zenđil zemlji Italiji, 0207 I otiđi alemanskom kralju, 0208 Svakome ćeš pozdrav ponijeti, 0209 I svakome redom kazivati, 0210 Da ja odsad veće kupim vojsku, 0211 Da popravljam kola i topove, 0212 Da sabiram hranu i džebhanu, 0213 Da se spremam s Turcim ratovati.” 0214 Kad to čuo Rakocija kralje, 0215 Pred kraljicom zemlju poljubio, 0216 Pa se natrag iz odaje vrati; 0217 Ode pravo Beču bijelome. 0218 A kad Beču i ćesaru dođe, 0219 Pred ćesara ishodio mahom, 0220 Ćesaru se nisko poklonio, 0221 I njegovu ruku poljubio. 0222 A pita ga od Beča ćesare: 0223 „Dragi sine Rakocija kralje, 0224 Za što si se meni potežio, 0225 Za što l’ Beču mome dolazio?” 0226 A veli mu Rakocija kralje: 0227 „Ja se tebi jesam potežio, 0228 I tvom, kruno, Beču dolazio, 0229 Evo pravo iz zemlje Rusije, 0230 Od svijetle Milice kraljice. 0231 Da mi vojsku i topove dadeš, 0232 Na topove kuvet i džebanu, 0233 A na vojsku tajin i zahiru; 0234 Da mi begluk-regementu dadeš. 0235 I sa Beča tri topa velika, 0236 Deli Kupu i deli Margetu 0237 I Zelenka topa velikoga, 0238 Koji žderu po pet oka praha, 0239 Đunle oke trides’t i četiri, 0240 Što valjaju po temelju kule, 0241 U gradova ruše bedemove, 0242 Da idemo s Turcim’ ratovati. 0243 Već Milica svoju kupi vojsku, 0244 I ona će s nama polaziti. 0245 I tebi je pozdrav opremila, 0246 Da ti s nama na Turćiju pođeš, 0247 Ne bi li nam Bog pomogo jaki, 0248 Da mi tursku silu salomimo, 0249 Iz Evrope njihe istjeramo.” — 0250 A veli mu od Beča ćesare: 0251 „Aja bogme Rakocija kralje, 0252 Ne dam tebi vojske ni topova, 0253 Ti ćeš moju vojsku pozobati, 0254 Topove mi jesir učiniti; 0255 Nije lasno s Turcim’ ratovati, 0256 Ni od njihe gradove primati, 0257 Jer su Turci u boju junaci. 0258 Ja se bojim sile i Turaka, 0259 Da mom Beču ne će dolaziti, 0260 I u Beču mene pogubiti, 0261 Kao što su Stambol prihvatili, 0262 Konstantina cara pogubili, 0263 Konstantina nasred Carigrada, 0264 A Lazara na polju Kosovu, 0265 Dva velika carstva prihvatili, 0266 Jedno grčko a drugo je srpsko, 0267 I nekoliko tužnih kraljevina, 0268 Ravnu Bosnu i Hercegovinu, 0269 I pitomu zemlju Ungariju, 0270 Od Stambola do Budima b’jela; 0271 Svagdje su se Turci naselili, 0272 I gradove tvrde načinili.” — 0273 Kad to čuo Rakocija kralje, 0274 Ondar kruni ’vako besjedio: 0275 „Sv’jetla kruno od Beča ćesare, 0276 Što se tako plašiš od Turaka? 0277 Sad je vakat došo i vrijeme, 0278 Da moremo s Turcim ratovati, 0279 Iz Evrope njihe istjerati. 0280 Ja ću ići bijelu Parizu, 0281 Pa Inglezu i al’manskom kralju, 0282 Ići hoću zenđil Italiji, 0283 Sve ću redom kralje pozivati, 0284 I svaki se hoće podignuti, 0285 I povesti vojsku i topove, 0286 Da idemo s Turcim’ ratovati, 0287 Jera mira nigda nama nema, 0288 Dokle god su u Evropi Turci.” — 0289 Kad to čuo od Beča ćesare, 0290 Rakociji ’vako govorio; 0291 „Dobro da je Rakocija kralje, 0292 Učiniš li ko što meni kažeš, 0293 Pa Ingleska pođe i Franceska, 0294 I digne se zenđil Italija; 0295 Ako pođe alemanski kralje, 0296 Tad ću i ja svoju spremit vojsku, 0297 I spremiti od boja topove, 0298 Sa topov’ma kuvet i džebhanu 0299 I sa vojskom tajin i zahiru.” — 0300 Rakocija kad ugrabi vadu, 0301 Što učini od Beča ćesare, 0302 Prekloni se, ode iz odaje, 0303 Pravo ide ingleskome kralju, 0304 Ingleskome pa i franceskome, 0305 I pohodi zenđil Italiju, 0306 Alamanskom kralju dohodio. 0307 Sviju redom jeste pohodio. 0308 Rakociju svi su poslušali, 0309 Svi se digli i poveli vojsku. 0310 Dok su kralji vojsku sastavili, 0311 Na tromeđi kraj Erdelja ravna. 0312 Kad se sasta do sve sedam kralja, 0313 I Milica moskovska kraljica. 0314 Tuj noćili i l’jepo im bilo. 0315 Kad svanulo i sunce granulo, 0316 Podiže se sa tromeđe vojska, 0317 Širom ide niz zemlju erdeljsku 0318 Po Erdelju hvata raju carsku, 0319 Što je mlado meću u soldate, 0320 Što je staro meću u irgate, 0321 Daju njima kazme i lopate, 0322 Da pred vojskom trape meterize. 0323 Vojska side na polje Orlovo, 0324 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara. 0325 Kako kralji na Orlovo pali, 0326 Silovitu vojsku usidrili, 0327 A sićanu namu načinili, 0328 U Temišvar pašam’ opremili, 0329 Avdi paši, Seidiji s njime, 0330 Ovako im jesu besjedili: 0331 „Vi veziri, carevi većili 0332 Brže ključe od careva grada, 0333 Vidite li sile i ordije, 0334 I našijeh baljemez topova! 0335 Da mi s vama bojak ne činimo, 0336 Da ne gine sibjan i fukara! 0337 Ako l’ ključe opremit ne ćete, 0338 Naša vojska i naši topovi 0339 Grad će vama brzo porušiti, 0340 Vas dvojicu žive uhvatiti, 0341 Na teške vas muke udarati, 0342 Dok puštate na mukama duše.” — 0343 A kad pašam’ pismo dolazilo, 0344 I vidjela dva carska vezira, 0345 Šta im kralji sa Orlova pišu, 0346 Tad zareče paša Seidija: 0347 „Avdi paša moj po Bogu brate, 0348 Sad što ćemo od života svoga? 0349 Ali ćemo ključe opremiti 0350 Od careva grada Temišvara, 0351 Al s’ dušmanim’ učiniti kavgu, 0352 Pa što nama Bog i sreća dade?” 0353 Avdi paša ’vako besjedio: 0354 „Seidija careva gazijo, 0355 Nije lako ključe opremiti 0356 Od careva Temišvara grada, 0357 A muka je i učinit kavgu 0358 Sa dušmanskom silom i ordijom. 0359 Nije šala, nit je vojska mala, 0360 Nego brate do sve sedam kralja 0361 Na Orlovu polju zelenome, 0362 Usidrili silovitu vojsku, 0363 Naperili baljemez topove. 0364 Neg da aman-pismo načinimo 0365 Na Orlovo kraljim’ opremimo, 0366 Da od kralja išćemo amana, 0367 Dragi brate, jedan mjesec dana, 0368 Da prtljamo turskoga sibjana, 0369 Iz carskoga grada Temišvara 0370 Ako kralji nam daju amana. 0371 Da mi krvav mahzar načinimo 0372 Na nj jetimske ruke pritisnemo, 0373 Da spremimo do Stambola grada, 0374 Do našega tahta i devleta, 0375 Da išćemo vojsku i indata; 0376 Car će nama indat učiniti, 0377 I veliku vojsku opremiti, 0378 Dušmanima kahar učiniti, 0379 Carevinu svoju pričuvati.” — 0380 To rekoše, pa se poslušaše, 0381 Brže aman-pismo načiniše, 0382 Na Orlovo kraljim’ opremiše. 0383 A kad pismo kraljevima dođe, 0384 I vidješe šta im pismo piše, 0385 Odmah drugo pašam’ povratiše 0386 Dadoše im tvrdoga amana, 0387 Dragi brate, mjesec i po dana, 0388 Kad veziri aman isprosili, 0389 Odmah krvav mahzar načinili, 0390 Na nj jetimske ruke udarili, 0391 U mahzaru, vako besjedili: 0392 „Sultan care ogrijano sunce, 0393 Sunce sjaje po svemu svijetu, 0394 A ti care po svom memlećetu. 0395 Prije smo ti pismo opravili 0396 Sa mandatom Rakocije kralja, 0397 Da ti vidiš šta nam đida piše. 0398 Evo sada jada iznenada, 0399 Sinoć dođe do sve sedam kralja 0400 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara, 0401 Dovedoše silovitu vojsku, 0402 Dovukoše beljemez topove 0403 Erdelj su ti, care prihvatili, 0404 Po Erdelju raju pogazili, 0405 A nama su namu opremili, 0406 Od tvog grada ključe zatražili. 0407 Mi od njihke aman zaiskali, 0408 U amana jedan mjesec dana, 0409 Da prtljamo svoga sibijana 0410 Iz tvog, care, grada Temišvara. 0411 Kralji nama dadoše amana, 0412 Sultan care, mjesec i po dana. 0413 Brže indat, ogrijano sunce, 0414 Ti pričuvaj svojijeh gradova, 0415 I u njima našega sibjana!” 0416 Mahzar daše lahku tatarinu, 0417 I’ vako mu paše besjediše: 0418 „Brže goni, carski tatarine 0419 Do Stambola konja menzilskoga, 0420 A kad tahtu siđeš i Stambolu, 0421 Ne daj mahzar nikome u ruke, 0422 Nego samom caru čestitome. 0423 Još ti caru naustice kaži, 0424 Kol’ko ima na Orlovu vojske 0425 I kraljskijeh baljemez topova, 0426 I u kom smo halu i ahvalu, 0427 Kako l’ sibjan po kućama cvili.” 0428 A kad tatar mahzar prihvatio 0429 I menzilskog konja poklopio, 0430 Tatar huknu surudžija viknu, 0431 A puče mu pletena kandžija, 0432 A pod njima konji poletješe. 0433 Često svoje konje mijenjaše, 0434 Dok Stambolu gradu sihodiše. 0435 U l’jepa su doba dolazili, 0436 Baš u petak malo prije podne, 0437 Kad polazi sultan u džamiju. 0438 Tatar goni konja menzilskoga 0439 Vrlo brzo sitnijem sokakom, 0440 Dok opazi alaj i vezire, 0441 Gdje polaze od carskih saraja, 0442 Koji prate cara u džamiju. 0443 Mahom vidje cara čestitoga. 0444 Gdje on jaše ata zelenoga, 0445 Oko njega mlađahni čauši, 0446 U rukam’ im srebrni čugelji, 0447 I pred njima carski čaušbaša, 0448 Golu nosi u rukuma ćordu. 0449 Za njim idu četiri dželata 0450 Mrka t’jela, krvavih očiju, 0451 Svaki nosi palu posjeklicu, 0452 Svaki gleda, koga će posjeći. 0453 A kad tatar cara opazio, 0454 Iz njedara mahzar izvadio, 0455 Pravo caru pojuri menzila, 0456 A povika iz grla bijela : 0457 „Aman care, iza gore sunce, 0458 Basti đaur, ode carevina, 0459 Svaki muluć učinio suluć, 0460 Na Orlovo vojsku isturio, 0461 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara, 0462 Tuj je care do sve sedam kralja, 0463 I Milica moskovska kraljica. 0464 Erdelj zemlju tvoju prihvatili, 0465 Jadnu raju nogam pogazili.” 0466 Kad se caru primaknuo blizu, 0467 Dočekaše mlađahni čauši 0468 Sa svojijem srebrenim čugeljim’, 0469 Da povrate natrag tatarina. 0470 Ali tatar da se vrati ne će, 0471 Nek potegne tatarsku kandžiju, 0472 Na kojoj su četiri šibala, 0473 Na svakome zrno od pirinča. 0474 Kog čauša njome udaraše, 0475 Sa crnom ga zemljom sastavljaše. 0476 Dok do cara dotjera menzila, 0477 Pokuči mu krvava mahzara. 0478 Poletješe četiri dželata 0479 Sa svojijem palam’ posjeklicam’ 0480 Da pos’jeku hitra tatarina 0481 Car dželatim’ „durum orda” viknu, 0482 Svi stadoše, dalje ne makoše. 0483 Pa on pruži svoju b’jelu ruku, 0484 Od tatara prihvati mahzara, 0485 Pa ga sebi u njedarca gurnu, 0486 I protjera ata do džamije. 0487 Džumu klanja, al se brže vrati 0488 Do svojega tahta i saraja. 0489 Pošto sjede u svoju odaju, 0490 Iz njedara mahzar izvadio, 0491 Izvadio pa ga proučio 0492 I vidio što mu krvav piše. 0493 Odmah viknu, divan iskupio 0494 Sve mu lale na divanu stale, 0495 Sve ridžali i mladi veziri, 0496 Bir-tuglije i ići-tuglije 0497 I velike paše uč-tuglije 0498 I ič-age i serdenđeč-age. 0499 Njima veli care od Stambola: 0500 „Lale moje i moji ridžali, 0501 Paše moje i moji veziri, 0502 Kad sam pošo danas u džamiju, 0503 Sretne mene laki tatarine 0504 Od bijela grada Temišvara, 0505 Pa mi dade krvava mahzara 0506 Od dva moja fermanli vezira, 0507 Avdi paše, Seidije s njime. 0508 Ljuto cvile dva moja vezira, 0509 Da je muluć suluć učinio, 0510 I na moju zemlju prestupio, 0511 Da je došlo do sve sedam kralja, 0512 I Milica moskovska kraljica 0513 Na Orlovu niže Temišvara, 0514 I doveli silovitu vojsku, 0515 I dovukli od boja topove, 0516 Na Orlovu vojsku usidrili, 0517 Pod topove opleli koševe; 0518 Da su Erdelj zemlju porobili, 0519 Jadnu moju raju pregazili; 0520 Da s’ od Vlaha uzeli amana, 0521 Paše moje mjesec i po dana, 0522 Da prtljaju iz grada sibjana; 0523 Indat išću brže Temišvaru. 0524 Sad što ćemo moje lale drage, 0525 Kako ćemo vojsku podignuti, 0526 Temišvaru indat učiniti, 0527 Carevinu moju pričuvati, 0528 I dušmane kahar učiniti? 0529 Koji će se toga prihvatiti, 0530 Da mu dadem po muhura svoga, 0531 Da on bude serasker pred vojskom, 0532 Da on radi kako njemu drago?” 0533 Onda paša Durmišlija viknu: 0534 „Sultan care iza gore sunce, 0535 Daj ti meni po muhura svoga, 0536 Muavina šehislama tvoga, 0537 Ja ću biti serasker pred vojskom, 0538 Ja ću dignut tvoju carevinu, 0539 Dušmanina kahar učiniti 0540 Carevinu tvoju pričuvati.” 0541 Na to reče Hasan paša ćoro: 0542 „Podaj care muhur Durmišliji, 0543 Muavina šehislama tvoga 0544 Oni će ti carstvo sačuvati, 0545 Dušmanina kahar učiniti.” — 0546 A dok neko iz budžaka viknu: 0547 „Sultan care svečevo koljeno, 0548 Podaj muhur paši Durmišliji, 0549 Bijel Stambol Rakociji kralju! 0550 Murtatin je očinjeg mi vida, 0551 Sa carstvom će tebe rastaviti 0552 Sve gradove tvoje rasprodati, 0553 Sultan care u dušmanske ruke!” 0554 Bože mio ko bi ono bio, 0555 Što no tako iz budžaka viknu? 0556 To bijaše Mehmed paša stari, 0557 Zet milosni cara od Stambola. 0558 Na to viknu većina vezira: 0559 „Onako je, care od Stambola, 0560 Ko što kaže Mehmed paša stari.” — 0561 Onda care u divanu viknu: 0562 „Lalo moja Mehmed paša stari, 0563 Lalo moja primakni se amo, 0564 Da mi pašu kahrimana kažeš, 0565 Ko će biti serasker pred vojskom 0566 I pred moju uljeć carevinu, 0567 Dušmanina kahar učiniti, 0568 Carstvo moje, lalo, održati?” 0569 Blizu cara Mehmed paša stupi, 0570 Pa mu ’vako stade besjediti 0571 „Sultan care ogrijano sunce, 0572 Ti imadeš hodžu Ćuprilića, 0573 Kog s’ od sebe skoro otisnuo, 0574 Sve s murtata, da od Boga nađu, 0575 Jer su tebi njega opanjkali; 0576 Ali hodže u Stambolu nema, 0577 Sade njega baš u Konji kažu, 0578 Da j’ obuko derviške haljine, 0579 Po tekijam’ hukće s dervišima. 0580 Nego brže nek se ferman piše, 0581 Ti ćeš na njeg turu udariti, 0582 A ja ću ga dati tatar agi, 0583 Nek ga nosi hodži Ćupriliji, 0584 I još ću mu ’vako govoriti: 0585 Gdje god hodžu Ćupriliju nađe, 0586 Nek mu dade tvojega fermana, 0587 Pa ga odmah digne na menzila, 0588 S njime ide do Stambola b’jela 0589 Po carevu brzome emeru.” 0590 Efendije ferman načiniše, 0591 Car na ferman turu udario, 0592 Pa ga dade Mehmed paši starom. 0593 Mehmed paša ferman prihvatio, 0594 U crvenu svilu zamotao, 0595 Pa ga sebi u njedra turio, 0596 Pa pošeta iz carskih saraja. 0597 Star je paša devedeset ljeta, 0598 Ali ide pri nevolji brže, 0599 Dok on carskoj menzilhani dođe, 0600 Gdjeno sjedi pet stotin’ tatara, 0601 I pred njima tatar-aga carski. 0602 Mehmed paša njima selam viknu, 0603 Tatari mu selam prihvatiše 0604 Ispred paše na noge skočiše, 0605 Sve pogleda jedan u drugoga, 0606 Pa se čudi jedan do drugoga, 0607 Šta je sevep Mehmed paši starom, 0608 Da on pješe menzilhani dođe. 0609 Mehmed paša tatar-agu viknu, 0610 Pa mu dade careva fermana, 0611 A ovako zače besjediti: 0612 „Tatar-aga, moj po Bogu brate, 0613 Brže jaši konja menzilskoga, 0614 Goni brže, konje m’jenjaj često, 0615 Dok ti Konji zemlji sideš ravnoj. 0616 Tu ćeš naći hodžu Ćupriliju, 0617 Podaj njemu careva fermana, 0618 Pa ga odma digni na menzila, 0619 Povedi ga do Stambola b’jela; 0620 Ako Bog da te se amo vratiš 0621 Za dvanaest bijelijeh dana, 0622 I dovedeš hodžu Ćupriliju, 0623 Otalen ću tebe izvaditi 0624 Iz tatara najstražnjijeh ljudi, 0625 Čirakom ću tebe učiniti, 0626 Čauš-agom carskim načiniti.” 0627 Kad to začu carski tatar-aga, 0628 Po fermana u njedra turio, 0629 Polovina iz njedara viri, 0630 Pa poletje na mermer avliju, 0631 A za njime dvije surudžije, 0632 Deli Hasan i Kara Alija, 0633 Đeno stoji vazda opremljeno, 0634 Dragi brate, konja pet stotina 0635 Sve brzijeh carskijeh menzila; 0636 Tatar-agi konja podmakoše. 0637 Kada aga pritište menzila. 0638 Tatar huknu a menzil mu suknu, 0639 A za njime surudžija viknu, 0640 A puče mu pletena kandžija. 0641 Ko god vidje kako tatar prođe, 0642 Svak se tomu čudu začudio, 0643 Kako brzo tatar aga juri. 0644 Ode tatar od Stambola b’jela, 0645 Goni brzo, konje m’jenja često, 0646 Dok on Konji ravnoj zemlji dođe 0647 I niz Konju šeher udario. 0648 Namjera ga namjerila bila 0649 Pokraj jedne bijele tekije, 0650 Iz tekije izlaze derviši, 0651 I međ njima hodža Ćuprilija, 0652 B’jele brade zelene libade, 0653 I na glavi dugoga ćulaha, 0654 Na nogam’ mu mestve i papuče. 0655 Ugleda ga carski tatar-aga, 0656 Čim ga vidje, odmah ga poznade, 0657 Selam dade a menzil mu stade. 0658 Derviši mu selam prihvatiše, 0659 A najposl’je hodža Ćuprilija: 0660 „Aleć selam carski tatar-aga, 0661 Kakav haber od Stambola grada?” — 0662 „Dobar bogme, hodža Ćupriliću, 0663 Evo tebi bijela fermana, 0664 Od našega cara al Osmana.” 0665 Iz njedara ferman izvadio, 0666 Ćupriliću hodži pokučio, 0667 A kad hodža ferman prihvatio 0668 I carevu turu opazio, 0669 Poljubio, na čelo metnuo, 0670 Na nogama ferman razavio, 0671 Ferman uči, grozne suze ljeva. 0672 Dok je hodža ferman proučio, 0673 Dotle Deli Hasan odletio, 0674 Odletio menzilhani staroj, 0675 I doveo četiri menzila, 0676 Tri su oni konja prom’jenili, 0677 Na četvrtog hodžu podignuli. 0678 Hodža moli tatar-agu carskog, 0679 Da ga pušti do konaka doći, 0680 Da pokupi svoju odorinu 0681 I ćitabe i stare fermane, 0682 Koje ima hodža Ćuprilija. 0683 Tatar-aga „aja bogme” kaže: 0684 „Vaki mi je emer od sultana: 0685 Gdje gođ tebe ja u Konji nađem, 0686 Da ti dadem carskoga fermana, 0687 Da te odmah dignem na menzila, 0688 S tobom idem do Stambola b’jela”. 0689 Tatar viknu, surudžija dreknu, 0690 A puče mu pletena kandžija, 0691 Poletješe četiri menzila. 0692 Ćuprilija dervišima viče: 0693 „Ej dovale, braćo, halalite, 0694 Ja se kade vidjet ja ne vidjet!” 0695 Svi derviši redom zaplakaše, 0696 Ćupriliću dovu učiniše: 0697 „Hajde hodža u sto dobrih časa, 0698 Svi dušmani tvoji helać bili, 0699 Prijatelji zdravo i veselo!” 0700 Nu pogledaj carskog tatar-age: 0701 Goni brzo, konje m’jenja često, 0702 I za deset bijelijeh dana 0703 Zdravo dode do Stambola grada, 0704 I dovede hodžu Ćupriliju, 0705 Do saraja cara al Osmana. 0706 Kad je tatar išo kroz sokake, 0707 Mnogo viko, surudžija dreko, 0708 Začuo ga Mehmed paša stari, 0709 Na istigbal njemu izlazio, 0710 Na avliji hodžu dočekao. 0711 Hodža paši turski selam viknu, 0712 Paša hodži selam prihvatio 0713 Pomogo mu sjahat sa menzila 0714 Pa se oni zagrlivši ljube. 0715 Oba stara, oba kahrimana, 0716 Uzeše se po bijele ruke, 0717 Pravo caru idu u odaju. 0718 Car ridžale svoje dočekao, 0719 Uz koljeno sebi posadio, 0720 Pa on hodžu Ćupriliju pita: 0721 „Ćupriliću lalo moja prava, 0722 Smiješ li se hodža pouzdati, 0723 Po muhura moga prihvatiti, 0724 Da uljezeš pred svu carevinu, 0725 Da pokupiš silovitu vojsku, 0726 Da je vodiš do mog Temišvara, 0727 Da učiniš s dušmanima kavgu? 0728 Jer je muluć suluć učinio 0729 I veliku vojsku izvodio. 0730 Eno njega na polju Orlovu, 0731 Na Orlovu niže Temišvara, 0732 Dragi hodža do sve sedam kralja, 0733 I Milica moskovska kraljica.” 0734 Hodža s’ caru smjerno poklonio, 0735 I serdžadu pod njim poljubio, 0736 Pa mu ’vako stade besjediti: 0737 „Sultan care ogrijano sunce, 0738 Sunce sjaje po svemu svijetu, 0739 A ti care po svem memlećetu, 0740 Ja ću ti se prihvatit muhura 0741 I uljeći pred svu carevinu, 0742 Silovitu vojsku podignuti, 0743 S dušmanima kavgu učiniti, 0744 Ako ćeš mi izun pokloniti, 0745 Što učinim u Stambolu tvome, 0746 Da ti care preporeći ne ćeš. 0747 Još kad dignem tvoju carevinu, 0748 Da ćeš samnom ti na sefer poći.” 0749 Car je hodži riječ poklonio, 0750 Da mu ništa preporeći ne će, 0751 Da će s njime i na sefer poći, 0752 I dade mu po muhura svoga. 0753 Kad se hodža dograbi muhura, 0754 Odmah skoči na noge lagahne, 0755 Pa pod carem poljubi serdžadu, 0756 I natrag se iz odaje vrati. 0757 Za njim ide Mehmed paša stari 0758 I odoše u svoje konake. 0759 Tuj su tavnu noćcu prenoćili, 0760 I u jutru dobro podranili; 0761 Pravo idu na kapiju carsku, 0762 Iskupiše paše i vezire, 0763 Tako redom sve carske ridžale, 0764 Još je hodža emer učinio, 0765 Dođoše mu četiri dželata 0766 Sa svojijem palam’ posjeklicam’. 0767 Na dželatim’ odijelo strašno, 0768 Sve je crnom krvcom poškrapato, 0769 Mrka lica, krvavih očiju, 0770 A na više zavratili brke, 0771 Sve gledaju koga će posjeći. 0772 Tad je hodža riječ govorio 0773 „Čujete l’ me paše i veziri, 0774 I ostali carevi ridžali, 0775 Car je meni riječ poklonio, 0776 Što učinim u Stambolu b’jelu, 0777 Da mi beli preporeći ne će 0778 Da će sa mom i na sefer poći, 0779 I dao mi po muhura svoga, 0780 Da ja dižem butun carevinu, 0781 Da je vodim gradu Temišvaru, 0782 Da učinim s dušmanima kavgu; 0783 Ali paše i mladi veziri, 0784 Vi ste krivi a ja beli n’jesam, 0785 Što je muluć suluć učinio, 0786 Na Orlovo vojsku isturio 0787 Među vama imade murtata, 0788 U koje se muluć pouzdao, 0789 Na Orlovo vojsku isturio.” 0790 Na dželate očim namignuo; 0791 A dželati jedan na drugoga, 0792 Posjekoše pašu Durmišliju, 0793 I do njega Hasan pašu ćora, 0794 I careva muhur sahibiju, 0795 A pobježe hodža šeh-islame, 0796 On pobježe caru i sajvantu, 0797 Pravo brate do careva skuta, 0798 Pa je caru pod skut pobjegao, 0799 Za njim hodža Ćuprilija trči, 0800 Golu nosi u rukama ćordu. 0801 Ljuto cvili hodža šeh-islame: 0802 „Ne daj care, moj po Bogu babo, 0803 Hodža će me rastaviti s glavom, 0804 Jer je care pamet izgubio, 0805 Hodža ne zna, šta on danas radi. 0806 Isječe ti paše i vezire, 0807 Koji su ti danas od potrebe, 0808 A od hodže tebi fajde nema, 0809 Jer je hodža v’oma ostario, 0810 Ostario pamet izgubio.” 0811 U to pade hodža u odaju, 0812 Pa povika caru od Stambola: 0813 „Gon’ od sebe hodžu šeh-islama, 0814 Murtatin je čem’ nema karara!” 0815 A povika care od Stambola: 0816 „Ćupriliću lalo moja prava 0817 Pokloni mi hodžu šeh-islama, 0818 Što sam za njim klanjo u džamiji!” 0819 A veli mu hodža Ćupriliću: 0820 „Ne ću tebi njega pokloniti, 0821 Što ti muhur ne ću povratiti, 0822 Radi s njime kako tebi drago. 0823 A n’jesi l’ mi riječ poklonio, 0824 Što učinim u Stambolu tvome, 0825 Da mi ništa preporeći ne ćeš?” 0826 Ondar care hodžu otisnuo, 0827 Ćuprilić ga sabljom dočekao, 0828 I jaku mu malo prihvatio 0829 Sa rusom ga glavom rastavio. 0830 Kad zavalja glava šeh-islama, 0831 Sa nje spade kauk kapa zlatna, 0832 I oko nje b’jela ahmedija, 0833 Prosuše se sitne pletenice, 0834 I u njima sve krsti od zlata, 0835 I iz jake krsti ispadoše, 0836 Po carskoj se sobi razasuše. 0837 Ondar viknu hodža Ćupriliću: 0838 „Vidi care, moj po Bogu babo, 0839 Za kijem si klanjo u džamiji, 0840 Kome li si esrar kazivao, 0841 Ko li ti je carstvo upravljao?” 0842 Kad to vidje care od Stambola, 0843 Odmah skoči ko kad ne sjeđaše, 0844 Pa je tud’jer jaku proklinjao. 0845 S tog i danas Turci muslimani 0846 Kad klanjaju na svojoj haljini, 0847 Vazda jaku pod noge turaju. 0848 Ondar veli hodža Ćuprilija: 0849 „Sultan care od Stambola b’jela, 0850 Još ćeš vidjet što vidio n’jesi; 0851 Nego sa mnom hajde kroz saraje!” 0852 Car sa hodžom udri kroz saraje, 0853 Dok dodoše do jedne odaje, 0854 Gdjeno sjedi stara carska majka. 0855 Kad upade hodža u odaju, 0856 Carsku majku za ruku jamio, 0857 S njezina je mjesta podignuo, 0858 Pod njom diže šiljte i serdžadu, 0859 Pod šiljtetom kapak nahodio, 0860 A na kapku brava od čelika 0861 Brava tvrda ali nejma ključa, 0862 On ne može kapka otvoriti, 0863 Nego veli caru od Stambola: 0864 „Sultan care, moj po Bogu babo, 0865 Traži ključa pokraj svoje majke!” 0866 Prepade se stara carska majka, 0867 Iz njedara ključa izvadila, 0868 Pa ga sinu svome pokučila; 0869 Pa ga dade hodži Ćupriliji, 0870 Hodža tvrdu bravu otvorio, 0871 U odaji kapak podignuo, 0872 Pa se malo natrag povratio, 0873 Na dželata jednog namaknuo, 0874 Tuj posječe staru carsku majku. 0875 Caru suze vruće udariše, 0876 A hodža mu veli Ćupriliću: 0877 „Sabur care moj po Bogu babo 0878 Evo vidiš kapak u odaji, 0879 Od njega su strmo merdevine, 0880 Hajde sa mnom care od Stambola, 0881 Pa ćeš vidit što vidio n’jesi, 0882 Tim ćeš svoju zaboravit majku, 0883 Da je nikad sažaliti ne ćeš”. 0884 Odmah hodža strmo udario, 0885 A za njime care od Stambola 0886 Dok siđoše u jednu magazu, 0887 Od magaze otvoriše vrata. 0888 Kada tude načinjena crkva, 0889 U njoj gore mume i kandilji, 0890 Tude ima dvadest kaluđera, 0891 Gologlavih kose raščešljane, 0892 U rukam’ im knjige i indžili. 0893 Iz mraka im hodža udario, 0894 Sve is’ječe kaluđere mlade; 0895 I tud prođe druga vrata nađe, 0896 Za njim ide care od Stambola. 0897 Kad je druga vrata otvorio 0898 Tuj golemu sobu nahodio, 0899 I u sobi do osam šćemlija, 0900 A na njima osam kruna zlatnih, 0901 Što je carska pripremila majka, 0902 Kad joj dođe do sve sedam kralja, 0903 Na što će ih stara posaditi, 0904 I čime će njihke darovati. 0905 Kad to viđe care od Stambola, 0906 Desnom b’jelom odmahnuo rukom, 0907 Pa se odmah natrag povratio. 0908 Za njim ide hodža Čupriliću, 0909 Stiže cara kod sajvana zlatna, 0910 Pa mu ’vako veli lakrdiju: 0911 „Sultan care svečevo koljeno, 0912 Još ću nešto tebi pokazati: 0913 Hodi sa mnom do jataka tvoga, 0914 Do jataka hajd’ u arz odaji.” 0915 Car sa hodžom odmah udario, 0916 Hodža dođe do jataka carskog, 0917 Carski jatak s mjesta pomaknuo, 0918 I pod njime kapak podignuo. 0919 Otlen sičan jolan nalazili 0920 Od carskoga tahta i jataka. 0921 Taman brate do mora sinjega, 0922 Što s’ murtati njega iskopali, 0923 Kada udri do sve sedam kralja, 0924 Kako ć’ cara s jataka jamiti. 0925 U sinje ga more utopiti, 0926 Kad to viđe care od Stambola, 0927 Onda veli hodži Ćupriliću: 0928 „Lalo moja hodža Ćuprilija, 0929 Viš’ ni za što ne ću ja da znadem, 0930 Radi, hodža, kako tebi drage!” 0931 Pa se natrag u odaju vrati, 0932 Hodža odmah za njim udario, 0933 Pa on nađe Mehmed pašu starog, 0934 S njime sio pa se odmorio 0935 Pa s’ otale oba podigoše, 0936 Pravo caru idu u odaju, 0937 Car ih pita: „Šta je lale drage?” 0938 A hodža mu veli Ćupriliću: 0939 „Sultan care, svečevo koljeno, 0940 Nek se pišu turali fermani, 0941 Da ih šaljem na četiri strane, 0942 Sultan care po ulćetu tvome, 0943 Nek se diže butun carevina. 0944 Neka ide na polje Orlovo 0945 Nek se pišu, ja ću kazivati, 0946 Kuda će se sitni opremati.” 0947 A veli mu care od Stambola: 0948 „Čupriliću lalo moja prava, 0949 Volja tvoja, a tvoja uprava, 0950 Piši lalo, kud je tebi drago!” 0951 Ondar hodža dobavi ćatibe, 0952 Pa je hodža njima naredio: 0953 Najpre ferman jedan načini, 0954 Pa ga caru šalje tatarskome: 0955 „Tatar care, moj po Bogu brate, 0956 Budi meni danas u jardumu, 0957 Svi mulući na me udarili. 0958 Kupi vojske što god više možeš, 0959 Hajde bolje na Orlovo polje, 0960 I mene ćeš tude nahoditi.” 0961 Taj opremi, drugi načinio. 0962 Pa ga posla tunoskome šahu, 0963 Car je šahu ’vako besjedio: 0964 „Tunos šahu, moj po Bogu brate, 0965 Budi meni danas u jardumu, 0966 Mulući su na me udarili; 0967 Kupi vojske što god više možeš, 0968 Hajde bolje na Orlovo polje, 0969 I mene ćeš tude nahoditi!” 0970 Taj opremi, treći načinio, 0971 Pa ga šalje misirskom iklimu, 0972 Ahmed begu na bijele ruke, 0973 Car mu ’vako u fermanu piše: 0974 „Lalo moja, misirski amire, 0975 Koji drmaš misirskim iklimom, 0976 Brže kupi silovitu vojsku, 0977 Brže crnce, mamene felahe, 0978 I sve bege po iklimu svome; 0979 Da si bolje na Orlovo polje, 0980 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara! 0981 Budi meni danas u jardumu, 0982 Jer je meni za potrebu tešku, 0983 Mulući su na me udarili, 0984 Budžak zemlje moje prisvojili!” 0985 Taj opremi, četvrti se piše, 0986 Pa ga šalje u Anadoliju, 0987 A na ruke Gazi Ahmed paši: 0988 „Ahmed pašo, lalo moja prava, 0989 Kupi bolje Anadolce Turke, 0990 Od Jedrene baš do Konje ravne 0991 I podigni s gradova topove, 0992 Hajde bolje na Orlovo polje!” 0993 Taj opremi, a peti se piše, 0994 Pa ga šalje Skadru kamenitu, 0995 A na ruke Ali paši starom: 0996 „Ali pašo, lalo moja prava; 0997 Kupi brže silovitu vojsku, 0998 Lalo moja po svoj Albaniji, 0999 Arnaute ubojice ljute, 1000 Sa gradova podigni topove, 1001 Hajde bolje na Orlovo polje, 1002 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara, 1003 Mulući su udarili na me!” 1004 Tako redom oprema fermane, 1005 Jedan Šamu, a drugi Halepu, 1006 Jedan brate kamenu Bagdadu, 1007 Sve na ruke svojijem vezirim, 1008 Svakom piše, da on vojsku diže, 1009 Da je vodi na polje Orlovo, 1010 Jošte trides’t načini fermana, 1011 Pa ih trides’t deli-bega spremi, 1012 Svakog zove na polje Orlovo, 1013 Jer su bezi vazda sigurani, 1014 Poć’ na vojsku su hiljadu druga, 1015 Sve o svome trošku i hašluku. 1016 Pa najpotlje ferman načinio, 1017 Ferman posla zemlji Bosni ravnoj 1018 Do Travnika grada bijeloga, 1019 A na ruke Džanan buljuk-baši, 1020 Ovako mu u fermanu piše: 1021 „Buljuk-baša od Travnika Džano, 1022 Kupi brže dvan’est hiljad vojske, 1023 Sve Bošnjaka po izbor junaka, 1024 Nemoj stara, a nemoj nejaka, 1025 Nemoj, Džano u majke jedinka, 1026 Ni jedinka, ni skoro ženika, 1027 Za kime će zaplakati majka, 1028 Koga li će zažaliti ljuba, 1029 Hajde bolje na Orlovo polje, 1030 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara, 1031 I mene ćeš tude nalaziti.” 1032 Kad Ćuprilić rasturi fermane, 1033 Onda piše po Stambolu vojsku, 1034 Po Stambolu i oko Stambola, 1035 Od Jedrena niz Urumeliju 1036 Do bijela Niša i Vidina, 1037 Sto hiljada sakupio vojske 1038 I stotinu opremi topova, 1039 Što će vući na polje Orlovo. 1040 I hodža se u Stambolu spremi, 1041 Sa sultanom da na sefer krene. 1042 Kada sultan iz Stambola krenu 1043 Sa svojijem hodžom Ćuprilijom 1044 I sa vojske stotinu hiljada 1045 I povuče stotinu topova, 1046 Na Stambolu drmnuše topovi, 1047 Poklaše se kurbani ovnovi, 1048 Fukari se mnoga hazna d’jeli, 1049 Hodže dove čine po džamijam’, 1050 Sve zaposti i muško i žensko, 1051 Dragi brate, staro i nejako, 1052 Rad carskoga zdravlja i napretka; 1053 Ode vojska pravo Temišvaru. 1054 Nek car ide s hodžom Ćuprilijom, 1055 Nek dolaze ostali veziri, 1056 Nek dovede Temišvaru vojsku. 1057 Da ti sada ja za Džana pričam, 1058 Buljuk-bašu od Travnika b’jela. 1059 Kad mu stigo ferman od Stambola, 1060 Od onoga cara čestitoga, 1061 I vidio šta mu ferman piše, 1062 Odmah viče svojega sestrića, 1063 Svog sestrića Ibru Fazlagića, 1064 Pa mu Džanan buljuk-baša kaže: 1065 „Moj sestriću, Ibro Fazlagiću, 1066 Meni ferman iz Stambola dođe, 1067 Da ja kupim Bošnjake junake, 1068 Moj sestriću, dvan’est hiljad’ vojske, 1069 Da ih vodim na polje Orlovo, 1070 Na Orlovo niže Temišvara, 1071 Tude ćemo nalazati cara 1072 Sa njegovom butun carevinom, 1073 Jer izišlo do sve sedam kralja, 1074 Na Orlovo izvodili vojsku. 1075 Valja dženjak činit s kaurima. 1076 Neg’ sestriću, Ibro Fazlagiću, 1077 Kako ćemo vojsku pokupiti, 1078 I kojom li džadom putovati, 1079 Dok siđemo gradu Temišvaru?” 1080 A veli mu Fazlagiću Ibro: 1081 „Moj ujače, Džanan buljuk-baša, 1082 Lako ćemo vojsku pokupiti, 1083 Sarajevskom džadom putovati, 1084 Od Saraj’va preko Višegrada, 1085 A otale preko Biograda. 1086 Biograda i tvrda Vidina, 1087 Kod Vidina prebrodit Dunavo, 1088 A otalen do planine Maše, 1089 A kroz Mašu pravo Temišvaru, 1090 Brže piši knjige šarovite, 1091 Pa ih šalji po svoj Bosni ravnoj, 1092 Po svoj Bosni i Hercegovini, 1093 Sve na gradske mlade kapetane, 1094 Neka brže biraju vojnike, 1095 Nek ih vode do Travnika b’jela«, 1096 Kad to začu od Travnika Džano, 1097 Brže nađe hodžu Šuvaliju, 1098 I taj ti je hodža brez kurana, 1099 Kome no je medovina draga, 1100 Vaz kazuje, ploske ispražnjuje — 1101 Da mu piše knjige šarovite, 1102 Da ih šalje niz carske gradove. 1103 Poče Džano hodži kazivati, 1104 Poče hodža sitne knjige pisat 1105 Najprvu je knjigu načinio, 1106 Pa je šeher Sarajevu spremi, 1107 A na ruke sarajskom ajanu, 1108 Ovako mu Džano besjedio: 1109 „Pobratime sarajski ajane, 1110 Meni ferman stiže od Stambola 1111 Od našega cara čestitoga, 1112 Da ja kupim dvan’est hiljad’ vojske, 1113 Sve Bošnjaka po izbor junaka, 1114 Da ne pišem stara ni nejaka, 1115 Ni, ajane, u majke jedinka, 1116 Ni jedinka ni skoro ženika, 1117 Za kime će zaplakati majka, 1118 Koga li će zažaliti ljuba. 1119 Brže piši mlade Sarajlije, 1120 Pa ih vodi meni do Travnika, 1121 Valja ići na carevu vojsku.” 1122 Tako redom sitne knjige piše, 1123 Pa ih šalje po svoj Bosni ravnoj, 1124 Po svoj Bosni i Hercegovini, 1125 Sve na gradske mlade kapetane, 1126 Sve da pišu po izbor junake 1127 Da ih vode do Travnika b’jela. 1128 A kad Džano knjige rasturio, 1129 Pa sestriću svome govorio, 1130 Svom sestriću Ibru Fazlagiću: 1131 „Uzmi moga zelena barjaka, 1132 Pa ga nosi u polje zeleno, 1133 Pobijte ga u zelenu travu, 1134 Nek se barjak na livadi vija, 1135 Nek s’ oko njeg silna vojska zbija.” 1136 Ibro toga jedva dočekao, 1137 S čiviluka barjak prihvatio, 1138 Iznio ga u polje zeleno, 1139 Pobio ga u zelenu travu. 1140 Kraj barjaka čador razapeo, 1141 Pred čadorom konje povezao. 1142 Džano piše po Travniku vojsku, 1143 Po Travniku i oko Travnika, 1144 Nabodice i krvopilice. 1145 Još ne prođe ni petnaest dana, 1146 A skupi se silovita vojska 1147 Pod Travnikom u polju zelenu, 1148 Sve Bošnjaka po izbor junaka, 1149 Dragi brate dvanaest hiljada. 1150 Ni se age ni neferi znadu, 1151 Sve u srmi i u suhu zlatu, 1152 Sve sa dobrim atim’ i paripim’. 1153 Tuj ne bješe ni jednog junaka, 1154 Kome no je mrsko putovati. 1155 Putovati a i vojevati, 1156 Već sve šenli a i sve je veselo, 1157 Ko da svaki ide u svatove. 1158 Kad rekoše, tad se iskupiše, 1159 Pođe vojska od Travnika b’jela, 1160 I pred njome Džanan buljuk-baša, 1161 Mekterhana pred Džananom tuče, 1162 Barjaktar mu Fazlagiću Ibro, 1163 Sve po vojsci laju daulbazi, 1164 Prikucuju jasne pampulice, 1165 Pop’jevaju turske nabodice. 1166 Tako vazdan putovala vojska, 1167 U Jehovcu konak učinili, 1168 A u jutro dobro podranili, 1169 I taj danak zdravo putovali. 1170 U Blažuju na konak panuli 1171 Tri sahata niže Sarajeva 1172 Kad im akšam na zemlju panuo, 1173 Nu da vidiš Fazlagića Ibra, 1174 Ide pravo do čadora b’jela 1175 Do čadora od Travnika Džana, 1176 Pa on Džanu ’vako govorio: 1177 „Poglavico, od Travnika Džano, 1178 Da ti hoćeš mene poslušati, 1179 Da mi našu podignemo vojsku. 1180 Kroz Saraj’vo noćas provedemo. 1181 Kad bi sutra bili kroz Saraj’vo, 1182 S nama mnogo mladih Sarajlija, 1183 U nekoga ostanula majka, 1184 U nekoga seka jedinica, 1185 U nekoga cura zaručnica, 1186 U nekoga ljuba vjerenica. 1187 Hoće stare majke zaplakati, 1188 Vjerenice ljube uzdisati, 1189 Zaručnice cure zažaliti, 1190 Jedinice seke zacviliti, 1191 Nama tadaj ne bi bahta bilo, 1192 Ne bi bahta bilo ni napretka.” — 1193 Kad to začu Džanan buljuk-baša, 1194 Svom sestriću veli barjaktaru: 1195 „Be aferim, Fazlagiću Ibro, 1196 Boga mi si dobar za tertiba, 1197 Baš će tebe poslušati Džano! 1198 Valja noćas kroz Saraj’vo proći 1199 I izići na Bakije ravne, 1200 Otlen sjutra gori Romaniji.” — 1201 Odmah Džano pustio telale 1202 Po ordiji na četiri strane, 1203 Da se sprema putovati vojska; 1204 Valja noćom kroz Saraj’vo proći, 1205 Kroz Saraj’vo na Bakije ravne. 1206 Dok bi majka zadojila sinka, 1207 Sva se spremi Džananova vojska, 1208 Od Blažuja Sarajevu pođe, 1209 Do po noći Sarajevo prođe, 1210 I iziđe na Bakije ravne, 1211 Na Bakije više Sarajeva, 1212 Tuj noćila, rano podranila, 1213 Okrenuli gori Romaniji, 1214 Zdravo prošli goru Romaniju, 1215 Pa Glasincu na konak panuli, 1216 Tuj noćili, lijepo im bilo. 1217 Pa šta bih vam dugo kazivao, 1218 I brojio danke i konake? 1219 Putujući konake čineći, 1220 Zdravo došli tvrdome Vidinu, 1221 Tuj su tavnu noćcu prenoćili 1222 I u jutru dobro podranili 1223 Zdravo Dunav vodu prelazili, 1224 Okrenuli do planine Maše, 1225 Kad su bili kroz planinu Mašu, 1226 Golema je ta planina Maša, 1227 Kroz nju hoda tri bijela dana 1228 Nigdje sela ni palanke nema, 1229 Neg s’ izvile pod oblake jele, 1230 Iznad puta sastavile grane. 1231 Oko puta golemo kamenje, 1232 Po kamenju porasla mašina, 1233 Pa se u njoj nakotili vuci, 1234 Po jelikam nalegli gavrani. 1235 Viju vuci, grakću gavranovi, 1236 Iznad puta prolijeću vile, 1237 Prekasuju međedine crne, 1238 Pa s’ i oni u planini krive. 1239 Svakog druga tuj uhvati tuga, 1240 Jer je mračno putovati strašno. 1241 Tuj zavika od Travnika Džano: 1242 „Da nam hoće ko god zapjevati, 1243 Glasovito što god žalovito, 1244 Da on naše razgovori društvo!” 1245 Dok zapjeva neko naprijeda 1246 Glasovito ali žalovito: 1247 „Ostan’ s Bogom Bosno ponosita, 1248 I lijepo šeher Sarajevo 1249 I po njemu kule i avlije, 1250 Po kulama naše mile majke, 1251 Po avlijam’ lijepe djevojke, 1252 Mi odosmo na carevu vojsku, 1253 Da pijemo vodu zaboravku, 1254 Da nas stare zaborave majke 1255 I djevojke, naše jaranice. 1256 Vi starice naše mile majke, 1257 Nadajte se suncu i mjesecu, 1258 Ali nama nigda za vijeka, 1259 Naše seke naske ne žalite, 1260 Ašikujte i momke mamite, 1261 Naše ljube naske ne čekajte, 1262 Ne čekajte, već se udajite! 1263 Mi ćemo se iženiti amo 1264 Na Orlovu na polju zelenu 1265 Crnom zemljom i zelenom travom!” 1266 Bože mio, ko bi junak bio, 1267 Što zapjeva tako uz planinu? 1268 To bijaše Odobaša Skejo 1269 Sa Bjelava iz Saraj’va ravna. 1270 Kad to začu Džanan buljuk-baša, 1271 On zavika što ga grlo daje: 1272 „Jera tako, Odobaša Skejo 1273 Jera tako pjevaš uz planinu, 1274 Te ti moje plašiš krajišnike? 1275 Mol’ se Boga za đavola svoga, 1276 Nemam o što poganiti ruke, 1277 A ni svoje krvaviti ćorde, 1278 Sad bih tvoju posjekao glavu!” 1279 Pa zapjeva uz planinu Džano: 1280 „Čujte mene moja djecu draga, 1281 Šta imadem žalit u Travniku! 1282 Kuća mi je plotom opletena, 1283 A ozgora slamom pokrivena, 1284 Tri ćošeta na tle posrnula, 1285 A četvrto sohom poduprto, 1286 U kući mi nigdje nikog nema, 1287 Ošljem jedna ostarjela majka. 1288 Pred kućom mi velika sermija: 1289 Šarka kvočka sedmero piladi, 1290 Koza bara sa dvoje jaradi. 1291 Bog ubio Trebević planinu, 1292 Te se u njoj izlegao oro, 1293 Te m’ odnese kvočku od pilića 1294 Te mi osta i ta sirotinja! 1295 Bog ubio goru Romaniju, 1296 Te su u njoj kojasili vuci, 1297 Odnesoše kozu od kozlića, 1298 I ta Džani osta sirotinja. 1299 Majka stara sirotinja teška, 1300 Te se muka s’ brukom razgovara 1301 Majka muka, sirotinja bruka. 1302 Vel’ku sam im hranu ostavio, 1303 Djeco moja, komad prosenice, 1304 Šaku soli i po oke graha, 1305 More njima biti do oraha, 1306 Dok kraj puta sazriju orasi, 1307 Nek se hrane i oda zla brane, 1308 Dok im Džanan sa Orlova dođe. 1309 Ako Bog, da djeco moja draga, 1310 Te razbijem Vlahe na Orlovu, 1311 Biće nama ćara i šićara: 1312 Ja ću sebi dosta nagrabiti, 1313 U Travniku dvore načiniti, 1314 Pa se onda djeco oženiti 1315 Ispod Jajca od Hasana Meme, 1316 Staroj majci porezat haljine, 1317 Od ćetena gaće i košulju, 1318 Crnu džoku, a feredžu usku, 1319 Firale joj kupit u Saraj’vu, 1320 I na glavu jemeniju šamsku, 1321 Nek se šeta po Travniku stara, 1322 S kadunama nek se razgovara, 1323 Neka znade, da sina imade!” — 1324 Kad ovako zapjevao Džano, 1325 Sve s’ njegovo nasmijalo društvo; 1326 Tako prošli kroz planinu Mašu, 1327 Kad izbili prema Temišvaru, 1328 Al to care došo iz Stambola 1329 I njegova listom carevina, 1330 Paše lale i stari veziri, 1331 Car tatarski i šah od Tunosa, 1332 I Ahmed beg misirski iklima, 1333 Sa Arapim’ i svojim Felasim’ 1334 Došli bezi došli deri-bezi, 1335 Sva se sila kraj Orlova zbila, 1336 Kraj Orlova i kraj Temišvara. 1337 S druge strane kaurska ordija, 1338 Sve Orlovo listom pritisnula: 1339 Konj do konja, vojnik do vojnika, 1340 Kapa šavka, kao crna čavka, 1341 Sve Orlovo polje prekopato, 1342 Iskopati učkat meterizi, 1343 Opleteni lugovi koševi, 1344 Navaljeni na njihke topovi, 1345 Okrenuti na četiri strane, 1346 A svukuda namještene straže. 1347 Ondar Džano svome društvu kaže: 1348 „Oj Bošnjaci, moji b’jeli janjci, 1349 Vi dizgine konj’ma otpuštite, 1350 A niz njedra glave objesite, 1351 Sve dva i dva hajte uporedo, 1352 Ne gledajte desno ni lijevo, 1353 Tako ćemo carsku vojsku proći, 1354 Carsku proći, blizu vlaške doći, 1355 Tude ćemo konje razjahati, 1356 A i čerge svoje raspinjati.” — 1357 Svi Bošnjaci Džana poslušaše, 1358 I dizgine konjma popušćaše, 1359 Niz njedarca glave oboriše, 1360 Pa za Džanom poljem udariše, 1361 Sve dva i dva jašu naporedo, 1362 Nit gledaju desno ni lijevo. 1363 Kad udriše kroz carsku ordiju, 1364 Haber pade hodži Ćupriliću, 1365 Da mu stiže od Travnika Džano 1366 I sa njime Bošnjaci junaci 1367 Hodža ide do čadora carskog, 1368 Caru kaže da mu Džano dođe, 1369 I dovede Bošnjake junake. 1370 Car iziđe iz čadora svoga, 1371 Da sejiri Džana i Bošnjake. 1372 Džano prođe kruz carsku ordiju, 1373 Carsku prođe blizu vlaške dođe. 1374 Tuj Bošnjaci konje odjahaše, 1375 A i svoje čerge razapeše. 1376 Kad je Džano išo kroz ordiju, 1377 Car je pito hodžu Ćupriliju: 1378 „Ćuprilijo, lalo moja prava, 1379 Ti si meni prije kazivao, 1380 Da j’ u Bosni velika fukara, 1381 Da s’ Bošnjaci veseli junaci; 1382 Ali vidi tvojijeh Bošnjaka, 1383 Svi u srmi i u suhu zlatu, 1384 Al ne idu šenli ni veselo, 1385 Nego, lalo, sahtli neveselo.” 1386 Caru veli hodža Ćuprilija: 1387 „Sultan care, svečevo koljeno, 1388 Onaki je adet u Bošnjaka. 1389 Kada pođu na carevu vojsku, 1390 Da se biju s dinskim dušmaninom, 1391 Sve prodaju luke i čifluke, 1392 A u zalog daju b’jele kule, 1393 Te kupuju ate i rahtove 1394 I kupuju silah i oružje, 1395 A i sebi porežu haljine 1396 Sve od srme i od suha zlata. 1397 A što danas idu neveselo, 1398 Daleko je Bosna zemlja ravna, 1399 Bošnjacima nestanulo para, 1400 A brez para nije razgovora.” — 1401 Kad to čuo care od Stambola, 1402 Odmah hodži emer učinio, 1403 Te dobavi od Travnika Džana, 1404 Dade Džanu tri tovara blaga, 1405 Da razd’jeli među Bošnjacima. 1406 Kad je Džano prihvatio blago 1407 I donio, društvu razd’jelio, 1408 Pročuše se Bošnjaci junaci, 1409 Sve pjevaju, puške male pale. 1410 Ćuprilić im tajin podmaknuo; 1411 B’jela mliva i debela mesa, 1412 I za konja zobi i sijena. 1413 Tako stalo tri četiri dana, 1414 Kad je jutro jedno osvanulo, 1415 Ćuprilić je paše iskupio, 1416 Iskupio paše i vezire, 1417 Car Tatara, tunoskoga šaha, 1418 Ahmed bega misirskog iklima 1419 I ostale carske deri-bege, 1420 I još pozv’o od Travnika Džana, 1421 Hoće s njima v’jeću učiniti, 1422 Kako će se s kaurima biti, 1423 Ko l’ će s koje strane udariti. 1424 V’jeću čine paše i veziri, 1425 V’jeću čine, stavljaju terbite, 1426 Na koju će ruku udariti, 1427 Niz Orlovo, na sve sedam kralja. 1428 Lako biše tertib učinili, 1429 Niz Orlovo kraljim’ udarili, 1430 Da im nije moskovske kraljice, 1431 I njezine silovite vojske. 1432 Onda veli od Travnika Džano: 1433 „Čuješ mene, hodža Ćupriliću 1434 I ostale paše i veziri, 1435 Ako ćete mene poslušati, 1436 Ja ću vama tertib postaviti, 1437 Kako ćemo kraljim’ udariti!” 1438 A hodža mu veli Ćupriliću: 1439 „Deder kaži, da vidimo Džano, 1440 Je l’ munasib, da te poslušamo! 1441 A veli mu od Travnika Džano: 1442 „Carska lalo, hodža Ćupriliću, 1443 Danas sr’jeda, a sjutra četvrtak, 1444 A u petak car se biti neće. 1445 Do subote da se opremimo, 1446 Kad subota b’jeli danak svane. 1447 Vazdi muluć ide na muluća, 1448 Nek car ide posred polja ravna 1449 Sa svojijem pašam’ i vezirim’, 1450 I sa svojom silovitom vojskom; 1451 Neka s desne caru ide strane 1452 Car tatarski i šah od Tunosa, 1453 Neka s l’jeve caru ide strane 1454 Poglavica misirskog iklima 1455 Sa svojijem brzim arapima, 1456 I sa svojim mamenim Felasim’. 1457 Još mu podaj tride’st deri-bega 1458 Sa njihovo trides’t hiljad’ vojske, 1459 Ja ću udrit moskovskoj kraljici 1460 Sa samijem Bošnjacim’ junacim’!” 1461 Kad to začu hodža Ćuprilija 1462 I ostale paše i veziri, 1463 Svi rekoše: „Be aferim Džano! 1464 Kad si taki junak na tertibu, 1465 Baš ćemo te, Džano, poslušati, 1466 I na vlahe tako udariti, 1467 Pa što nama Bog i sreća dade!” 1468 To rekoše, pa se razasuše; 1469 Svaki ode do čadora svoga, 1470 Džano pode u svoju ordiju. 1471 Njega srete Fazlagiću Ibro, 1472 Pa on pita od Travnika Džana: 1473 „Moj daidža, Džanan buljuk-baša, 1474 Jeste l’, dajo tertib učinili, 1475 Kako ćemo udrit kaurima?” 1476 Sve mu Džano po istini kaže, 1477 Kako no su tertib učinili, 1478 Kud će koja vojska udariti, 1479 Džanu veli Fazlagiću Ibro: 1480 „Aja bogme od Travnika Džano, 1481 Tude dobra ni tertiba nema, 1482 B’jelim danom udrit na dušmana; 1483 Orlovo je polje v’oma ravno, 1484 U zemlju se Vlasi zakopali, 1485 I topove svoje utvrdili, 1486 Svu će našu vojsku pozobati, 1487 Carevinu našu prihvatiti. 1488 Neg’ ako ćeš mene poslušati, 1489 Kad ti dođeš u našu ordiju, 1490 Ovaki ćeš haber donositi: 1491 Kad dan prođe, mrkla noćca dođe, 1492 Da će udrit butum carevina, 1493 Niz Orlovo na sve sedam kralja, 1494 Pa ćeš nama tenbih učiniti 1495 Da mi krvav pilav nastavimo, 1496 Od sabalja kore izlomimo, 1497 Na korama da pilav svarimo. 1498 Pa kad nama mrkla noćca dođe 1499 Da mi krvav pilav pojedemo, 1500 Pa ondara da se izgrlimo, 1501 Izgrlimo pa i halalimo, 1502 Pa na dobre konje pojašemo 1503 I jednako juriš učinimo, 1504 Moj daidža, moskovskoj kraljici. 1505 Tamna noćca, jer nema mjeseca, 1506 Pomisliće moskovska kraljica, 1507 Da j’ udrila butum carevina, 1508 Svoje mjesto hoće ostaviti 1509 I natrag se s vojskom potegnuti, 1510 Do ostalih kralja dolaziti. 1511 Ostali će kralji pomisliti, 1512 Da j’ udrila butum carevina, 1513 Dočekati moskovsku kraljicu 1514 Na topove i na toprakale. 1515 Među se se Vlasi krdisati, 1516 Sve udarat jedan na drugoga, 1517 A ja i ti, moj milostan dajo 1518 Sa našijem Bošnjacim’ junacim’, 1519 Naokolo, dajo obl’jetati, 1520 U dundare Vlahe savijati, 1521 Nek od Vlaha padne više jada. 1522 Pa što nama Bog i sreća dade.” 1523 Kad to začu od Travnika Džano, 1524 Svog sestrića Ibra zagrlio, 1525 Zagrlio pa ga poljubio 1526 Baš u čelo među oči crne, 1527 Gdje no ti se sokolovi ljube, 1528 Pa mu ’vako riječ govorio: 1529 „Be aferim, moj mio sestriću, 1530 Moj sestriću Ibro Fazlagiću, 1531 Kad si taki junak na tertibu, 1532 Bogme će te poslušati dajo, 1533 Pa što nama Bog i sreća dade.” 1534 Tako Džano u ordiju dođe 1535 I donese haber u ordiju, 1536 Kao što je govorio Ibro. 1537 Odmah Džano emer učinio, 1538 Krvav vojska pilav nastavila, 1539 Jer se akšam bješe primaknuo 1540 Od sabalja kore izlomiše, 1541 Pod kazanim’ vatre naložiše. 1542 Kad Bošnjaci pilav zgotovili, 1543 Zgotovili pa ga potrošili, 1544 Dobre konje svoje opremili, 1545 Brez bisaga i brez kabanica 1546 Da na konjima ne bude tovara, 1547 Da je njima lakše udarati. 1548 Kad je noći treće hise prošlo, 1549 Bošnjaci se tude izgrliše, 1550 Izgrliše pa i halališe. 1551 Napr’jed krenu od Travnika Džano, 1552 A za njime njegovi Bošnjaci, 1553 Redom širom moskovskoj kraljici 1554 Dočeka ih karaula prva, 1555 Pomakoše, stat joj ne dadoše, 1556 Dočeka ih druga karaula, 1557 Pomakoše, stat joj ne dadoše. 1558 Pohesabi moskovska kraljica, 1559 Da j’ udrila butum carevina, 1560 Pa dočeka od Travnika Džana 1561 Na topove i na topralake. 1562 Kad joj drmnu šest stotin’ topova, 1563 Pade Džanu šest hiljad’ šehita, 1564 Dok utrnu vatru u topova. 1565 Kad s’ topovska vatra prekinula, 1566 Tad kraljica mjesto ostavila, 1567 Do kraljeva s’ vojskom pobjegnula. 1568 I ostali kralji pomisliše, 1569 Da j’ udrila butum carevina, 1570 Dočekaše Milicu kraljicu 1571 I njezinu nebrojenu vojsku 1572 Na topove i na toprakale. 1573 I na živu vatru iz pušaka. 1574 Tamna noćca, a nema mjeseca, 1575 Zbi se duman niz polje Orlovo, 1576 Sve udara muluć na muluća. 1577 Od sile se crna zemlja trese, 1578 Od brzoga praha i olova 1579 I velikog zora od topova, 1580 A sve Džano naokolo trče, 1581 I sa njime Fazlagiću Ibro 1582 Sa svojim Bošnjacim junacim’ 1583 Te zbijahu Vlahe u dundare, 1584 Pa od Vlaha više pada jada. 1585 A čudi se care od Stambola 1586 I ostala sila i ordija, 1587 Zašto stoji jeka niz Orlovo, 1588 Kakva l’ sila zemlju napunila, 1589 Te s’ od sile crna zemlja trese, 1590 Prije zore i danice zv’jezde. 1591 Sva se razbi na Orlovu vojska, 1592 Silna vojska do sve sedam kralja 1593 I Milica moskovska kraljica; 1594 Ostaviše haznu i džebhanu 1595 I velike od boja topove. 1596 Kad u jutru zora zab’jeljela, 1597 I danica pero pomolila, 1598 Iza gore ogrijalo sunce, 1599 Haber pade u tursku ordiju, 1600 Da Bošnjaka na Orlovu nema. 1601 Svak tu reče, da su pobjegnuli 1602 I carevu haznu izmamili. 1603 I car za njih Ćuprilića pita, 1604 Caru hodža Ćupriliću kaže: 1605 „Sultan care, iza gore sunce, 1606 Bošnjaci nam n’jesu pobjegnuli, 1607 Neg na kralje noćas udarili, 1608 S tog se noćas crna zemlja tresla, 1609 Sve od žive vatre iz pušaka, 1610 I kraljevskih baljemez topova. 1611 I ja mislim, iza gore sunce, 1612 Da s’ Bošnjaci tvoji izginuli, 1613 Ja l’ kraljeve s’ mjesta pomaknuli.” — 1614 Dok počeše haberi stizati, 1615 Da kraljeva na Orlovu nema, 1616 Ni njihove sile ni ordije. 1617 Dok svanulo i sunce granulo, 1618 Sedam kralja Džano uhvatio, 1619 Pobjegla mu moskovska kraljica, 1620 Pravo, kažu, Petrisburgu svome. 1621 Kad je haber caru dolazio, 1622 Da kraljeva na Orlovu nema, 1623 Sobom pošo niz polje Orlovo, 1624 Za njim lala, hodža Ćuprilija 1625 I ostale paše i veziri. 1626 Tako redom za njim ide vojska, 1627 Car proljeva suze od očiju, 1628 A spominje od Travnika Džana: 1629 „Jesi li mi poginuo Džano, 1630 Je li tvoja izginula vojska? 1631 Hej Bošnjaci, moji b’jeli janjci, 1632 Gdje vi meni noćas izgiboste, 1633 Na Orlovu kosti ostaviste!” 1634 Kad car dođe meterizam’ tvrdim, 1635 Gdje je bila moskovska kraljica, 1636 Tu joj nađe šest stotin’ topova, 1637 Oko njihke šest hiljad’ šehita, 1638 Svi su tude, brate, izginuli, 1639 Dok topovim’ vatru prekinuli. 1640 Odmah care ferman učinio, 1641 Da se brže kopaju šehiti, 1642 Do se diže hazna i džebhana, 1643 Da se dižu od boja topovi, 1644 Jer sve hali leži po Orlovu. 1645 Hali hazna, a hali džebhana, 1646 Hali stoji od boja topovi. 1647 Dok s’ uz polje konjik pomolio 1648 Vas u crnu a na konju vranu, 1649 Sve od žive vatre pocrnio 1650 Hajde bolje, da vidimo, ko je! 1651 Bože mio, koj’ bi junak bio? 1652 To bijaše Fazlagiću Ibro. 1653 Mio sestrić od Travnika Džana. 1654 Ibro dođe, dotjera gavrana 1655 I sa sobom on dovede kralja. 1656 Dočeka ga hodža Ćuprilija, 1657 Pa on pita Fazlagića Ibra: 1658 „Fazlagiću, Džananov sestriću, 1659 Je li tebi u životu dajo?” 1660 Ibro kaže, da je u životu, 1661 U životu Džanan buljuk-baša 1662 I da se je natrag povratio, 1663 Pošto sedam kralja uhvatio. 1664 U riječi gdje no i bijahu, 1665 Dok s’ pomoli od Travnika Džano 1666 Sa svojijem Bošnjacim’ junacim’, 1667 S’ ono druga što mu ostanulo, 1668 Ostanulo a ne izginulo, 1669 Ni grdnijeh rana dopanulo. 1670 Car Sulejman sobom Džana pita: 1671 „Moj gazija, od Travnika Džano, 1672 Što ti hoćeš da ja tebi dadem, 1673 Hećeš, sine, Bosnu pašaluka, 1674 Ali, Džano, blaga bez hesaba?” 1675 A veli mu od Travnika Džano: 1676 „Sultan care, svečevo koljeno, 1677 Ja ti Bosne pašaluka ne ću, 1678 A ne ću ti blaga bez hesaba, 1679 Jer ja, care, nj’esam za vezirstva, 1680 A dosta sam zadobio blaga, 1681 Imam čime u Bosnu se vratit, 1682 Imam zašto b’jele dvore zgradit, 1683 A i moji ostali Bošnjaci; 1684 Nego hoću, care od Stambola, 1685 Da ti dadeš bosanskim spahijam’, 1686 Što imaju zemlje u timarim’, 1687 Da na zemlju i tapije daju, 1688 I da im se digne tefterhana 1689 Iz Stambola do Travnika b’jela 1690 I tvojijem, care, jerlikulim’ 1691 Po gradovim’ mladim kapetanim’, 1692 Da s’ ulefa sve u Bosni daje, 1693 Da ne idu do Stambola b’jela, 1694 Da ne idu i ne troše blago.” — 1695 Sve car dade, što zaiska Džano, 1696 Pa ga onda na Orlovu pita, 1697 Ko je koga uhvatio kralja. 1698 A Džano mu poče kazivati: 1699 „Prvoga je kralja uhvatio 1700 Moj sestriću, Ibro Fazlagiću, 1701 A drugog je uhvatio kralja 1702 Beg Vitković sa Glasinca ravna, 1703 Trećeg Kopčić od bijela Duvna, 1704 A četvrtog kralja uhvatio 1705 Kaplan Halil iz Dubrava ravnih, 1706 A petog je kralja uhvatio 1707 Od Goražda Sijerčić Alaj-beg, 1708 Ja dvojicu, care od Stambola.” 1709 Otale se vojska rashodila, 1710 Svak otišo zavičaju svome, 1711 A i Džano bijelu Travniku. 1712 U Travniku dvore načinio, 1713 Pa se odmah Džano oženio 1714 Sa Zlatijom lijepom djevojkom 1715 Ispod Jajca od Hasana Memca. 1716 S njome Džano porod izrodio, 1717 Dvije cure i četiri sina, 1718 Najpre cure, pa onda sinove, 1719 Nek se najpre cure poudadu, 1720 Pa nek onda iženi sinove, 1721 Nek zaove snaha ne čekaju, 1722 Da s’ u dvoru ne zameće kavga.